


In a mirror... softly? (Fanart)

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has always had a difficult life in each universe... but at least mirror!Khan now has happiness, at long last.♥<br/>(First half is non-con flashback, second half is passed in the present.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a mirror... softly? (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, lovely Yersi~! :D
> 
> Mirror!verse has such huge potential for so many epic situations, so here's my version of one such possibility, based on the TOS episode. I couldn't resist tossing in a rescue + happy ending so that Khan finally gets happiness...
> 
> * * *

  
[(Click for close up.)](http://i.imgur.com/AThtlz3.jpg)  


_It had been his third escape attempt. The first one had been shortly after Admiral Marcus had found him and his crew. He'd attempted to break out during his slave training, intending to rescue his crew and flee, but he was caught before he could get to the cryotubes._

_The second time was shortly after Admiral Marcus had given him to Captain Kirk. A kingly gift, worthy of the obsession of the young captain, without a doubt. After all, only the very best would make a proper gift for the best captain in the fleet, and Khan was better at everything..._  
 _The augment had thought nothing could be worse than Marcus, but this was a different kind of horror; he lived in an endless nightmare. A normal human would not have survived the things he was made to endure on a daily basis. The fact Khan could survive them as well as heal from almost any kind of rough treatment or excessively large toys only further excited his captors' urges to test their prey's limits._

 

 

 

_The punishment for his latest escape attempt was an unprecedented array of degradation and pain, on such a level that he hadn't thought possible before he became the captain's favorite possession. Even with his senses momentarily dazed after spending an exceedingly long time in the agony booth, the shame at the things the captain did to him burned him deeply._

  
[(Click for close up.)](http://i.imgur.com/i6zQX35.jpg)  


* * *

 

 

 

_After Khan had long forgotten what hope might even feel like, a most unexpected transporter accident brought in a group of people who changed his life completely. At first, he could only expect that this was some new sick joke fate was playing on him, or that the captain had decided to play some twisted new game. It took a while before he believed that the man with the same face as his tormenter could be so utterly different._

_The time Kirk --no, Jim, he couldn't possibly use the same name for this man-- spent on the mirror Enterprise was the first time Khan had felt any hope or true pleasure in a long time. The fact that he knew this time was inevitably ticking away into nothingness was immeasurably painful. Sooner or later, his unexpected lover would find out how to return to his world and Khan would find himself back in his living hell._

_But to the augment's absolute amazement, rather than abandon him to his fate and leave, Jim did the unthinkable, the one thing Khan no longer even dreamed possible._

_Jim took him, and the cryotubes, to the other world, to a world of peace and hope..._

 

_It was hardly a surprise then that from that instant on, Khan was utterly devoted to Jim and would have done anything for him._

_And for what was perhaps the first time in his life, the augment had an actual lover, not someone forced on him, but someone to whom he willingly and happily submitted, knowing that he could surrender both his body and heart to Jim without having to ever fear that the man would hurt or betray him._

  
[(Click for close up.)](http://i.imgur.com/05QanaX.jpg)  


  
[(Click for close up.)](http://i.imgur.com/LcAACBp.jpg)  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The yellow fabric in Khan's hand is Jim's shirt, which Jim removed. (Just because it's more personal than just having him clutching the bedsheets. X3)  
> In the last pic and its variant, the idea is that Jim is (off-camera) fingering Khan, pleasuring him as well as preparing him for penetration. ♥
> 
> The 'text' in the bubbles is just moans and other pleasured noises. ^^


End file.
